


Won't You Come Closer?

by CatchyJingle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyJingle/pseuds/CatchyJingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was used to wanting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Come Closer?

Nico was used to wanting things.

He wanted his sister back, he wanted strength, he wanted acceptance, and so on and so on. That was easy. He could take that. That wanting was a dull, constant weight lingering in his stomach.

He had never wanted like this before.

This want was sharp and dangerous, a steel sword pressed into the skin of his throat. This want was a deafening buzzing rolling in his head whenever Percy spoke to him.

_Kiss me. Kiss me kissmekissme gods dammit- **kiss me**._

This want was the veil over his eyes that made Percy move in slow motion. This want was those dreams that left his stomach rolling and his head aching with visions that he couldn’t will away,

_He kissed him slow, open mouthed and wet until he burnt from it. Percy gasped into his mouth and Nico swallowed it up; moved his mouth to Percy’s throat and breathed him in, slid his hands under his shirt to finally touch where **stop**_

and the dreams that left him empty the next day.

_“Quit messing with my hair.” Percy grinned at him. Nico wanted to memorize that look in his eyes._

_“But I like your hair.” He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, and Nico leaned back against him out of instinct. Percy pressed his grin against Nico’s shoulder. “I like all of you.”_

He was supposed to be stronger than this, but then he never had a chance did he? He was lost before Percy had even said a word to him.

 

Percy had been lingering where Nico was working and he could feel his skin prickling from the boy’s stare. He considered telling Percy to buzz off. “Annabeth and I aren’t together anymore.” He said the words so quickly that it took Nico a moment to process them.

“Oh. Ok.” He couldn’t meet Percy’s eyes, not while his heart was in his throat. “Why not? I thought you two were like…” He wasn’t sure how to finish that thought. Percy flashed him a guilty half smile.

“I love her.”

Hello familiar knife to the heart.

“But I was never _in_ love with her, you know?”

Nico shrugged. “I guess so. But why are you telling me?”

Percy turned away from him to look across the water. “You’ve known us pretty long. I just thought you’d want to know.”

Nico let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m sorry about you and Annabeth.” He lied.

Percy’s sea green eyes were searching.

 

“Hey Nico.” A familiar voice said, and Nico could’ve died because why was Percy standing beside his bed and what freaking time was it and why did this have to be his life?

“Can I talk to you?”

“I was _sleeping._ ”

“And now you’re awake. So can I talk to you?”

Nico’s brain finally caught up to the situation in front of him. He shoved at the covers.

“Wait.” Percy said. “Move over.”

Nico could’ve sworn something was choking him. “What? _No”_

“Please?”

Nico cursed every god he had ever met (and even some he hadn’t).

“Gods, _fine._ ”

Nico rolled until his body was hugging the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes on the floor as Percy settled down beside him.

“Nico, relax.”

“Shut _up_. What do you even want?”

“Well right now, I’d like it if you’d look at me.”

Wordlessly, Nico rolled over. “Happy?”

Percy didn’t _look_ happy. He seemed serious, almost nervous. His hand made an aborted move to reach out to Nico and then dropped down at his side. Percy exhaled sharply.

“What?” Nico said.

“Nothing” Percy smiled at him, and Nico could’ve stared at him all night. “Actually, I’m lying.” Percy set his jaw and moved to rest his hand on the exposed skin of Nico’s collarbone.

Percy was touching him. Percy’s hand was on his bare skin and Nico didn’t know how to handle it, didn’t know how to sort out the thoughts that weren’t of want or mortification at his own greediness.

“Don’t….”

_Don’t touch me._

_Don’t stop._

Percy pulled his hand back as though Nico’s skin had scorched him.

“Sorry.” Percy’s cheeks were burning. “Sorry.” What would his cheek feel like? Would it be warmer than the rest of his skin?

“Percy.” Was that his voice, all sharp edged and shattered? “Why are you…What do you _want_?” Percy rolled onto his stomach with a groan, and Nico clenched his fists against the urge to trace the muscles of his back

“I…would it be alright if I touched you again?” Percy had his face hidden in a pillow but the tips of his ears were red. “I need to stop thinking about it.”

Nico said nothing as he slid closer to Percy. Percy rolled back onto his side and pressed his hand to the small of Nico’s back.

“I…” whatever Percy would have said was forgotten when Nico drew flush against his chest. Under most circumstances catching Percy off guard would’ve delighted Nico, but he had no more room left in his head to spare.

_Percy Jackson is holding me._

Nico closed his eyes and sighed against the other boy’s neck. He nosed along the sharp edge of his jaw and brought his head up to press his lips there.

“ _Nico._ ”

It was at though a switch had been flipped. His eyes flew back open and his body froze with horror. “Oh. Oh _shit_ I,”

Percy caught him before he could jump away.

“Nico.” He said softer and sweeter than before. Nico could hardly bear to look at him. _Kiss me kissmekissme-_

For once, Percy did.

Nico didn’t stop himself from lifting his hand to Percy’s cheek. It _was_ hot, but the inside of his mouth was so much hotter. Percy pulled back, gasping, in contrast to Nico who had forgotten how to breathe completely.

“That wasn’t how I planned on confessing, but I guess that it works too.” The delight Nico saw in those eyes floored him. “Nico?” Percy frowned. “Are you-“

“Kiss me again.” Nico didn’t give Percy a chance to respond before he surged up off the bed and slotted their mouths back together, just for a moment, before pulling back. “I love you.” He kissed all over Percy’s neck, aware that his kisses were desperate but for once, not caring. “I love you.”

‘Nico” Percy shuddered when Nico pressed his teeth against a soft spot. “Nico.” Nico clenched his eyes shut. “Nico. Hey Nico.”

Nico scowled and lifted his head from Percy’s shoulder. “What?” He said petulantly. Percy laughed, breathless from Nico’s kisses. “I love you too.”

“… _say it again.”_ He hadn’t yet realized he had spoken out loud. “ _Say it again._ ”

“I love you.” Percy rolled over top of him and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m in love with you.”

“Percy.” Nico’s voice refused to rise above a whisper. “Kiss me.”

He did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this becuase I needed an outlet for my Percy/Nico feelings. Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://friskiestwerefox.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic has been translated into Russian [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10912758)


End file.
